Sink or Swim
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: So what do you do in this... Swimming Pool you speak of?


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Crack! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been away on hoilday for the past two weeks, so this is my way of saying, no I'm not dead, and I have plenty of Ideas still buzzing around, (Multi-chapter fics are going to get updates soon as well). So I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>It had started out as a curious question in the Rec-Room. Something in retrospect is a very bad thing when it came from Jazz, the self proclaimed guru of human habits.<p>

"So what do you do in this… Swimming Pool?" Jazz asked Sam as he examined the pictures of his parent's new pool they had recently had installed in their back garden after the renovation of their destroyed house.

The boy looked up at the curious silver mech who was scanning the photos and cross referencing them with other pictures he found on the internet. Sam grinned up at the recently repaired mech "Well, it's in the title Jazz, you swim in it"

"And it is safe? This… Swimming?" Bumblebee asked wearily from his seat beside the enthusiastically babbling Bluestreak, who was talking the audios off of an impatient looking Blurr.

"Well for people who have learnt how to do it" Michaela chimed in with a similar smile "If you don't learn how to swim, you drown"

Jazz took the word and looked up on the net making him give a startled rumble "We can't swim" he fretted "Could we drown?"

"I'd be more worried about the humans you'd crush performing a 'cannonball'" Miles chuckled from where he was thrashing Smokescreen at Snakes and Ladders, the Praxian framed mech looking increasingly frustrated at he had to slide back down the snake he had landed on, all the way back from square 65 to square 4.

"This is a stupid game" the gambler bot growled flicking the human sized dice off the table, the white dice bouncing off of a startled Blustreak's chevron, flying across the room and into an entering Sideswipe's mouth, causing the silver swordsmech to choke on his conversation with his golden brother behind him.

"Don't swallow!" Miles cried waving his arms around like a lunatic as Sunstreaker gave his twin an odd look, sidestepping around his brother who was gagging on the cuboid object, his vents coughing the cool air of the Rec-Room to try and dislodge the dice, finally spitting it out and smacking his twin over the back of the head.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker roared his good mood evaporating in a flash as the bone dice pinged off of his armour, skittering across the floor, leaving some of his brother's oral fluids marring the back of his helm.

"It's the squishies fault!" the silver mech squeaked diving behind Bluestreak and holding the adorably confused Praxian between him and his temperamental twin.

"Hi Sunny" Bluestreak smiled charmingly, the golden warrior faltering in the punch he had been aiming for his twin, dropping his fist to his side.

"Hello, Blue" Sunstreaker replied almost shyly before turning on his wheel and skating off, grumbling about stupid brothers and no respect for plating.

Bluestreak looked a little down hearted his doorwings flopping down against his back "Aww he left"

"Thank you Blue!" Sideswipe squealed hugging the oblivious Praxian that his golden twin had a major crush on "You saved my plating!"

Deciding to ignore the now irate Miles giving Smokescreen another 'Respect the Dice of Power' lecture Jazz turned back to Sam who was struggling to hide his amusement as Blurr zipped out of the Rec-Room glad to be free of Bluestreak's talking, the grey mech being accosted by Sideswipe to be used as a 'Sunstreaker Repellent Shield'. "So could we drown?"

Sam grinned up at the Saboteur "Nah, you guys are too big to fit in our pools, and even if you could, it would just be like a paddling pool for you guys, more like a foot bath for Prime and Skyfire."

"But if we ever needed to swim?" Jazz asked in concern.

"You'd sink" Michaela reasoned

Jazz hummed to himself before jogging off down the corridor leaving the two humans to help an annoyed Smokescreen fend off an angry Miles, leaping over a group of new liaisons that Wheeljack was showing around, making them scream and hold each other as he flipped over them with the skill of an acrobat and dancing around the amused Wheeljack "And that was our TIC, his designation is Jazz, you'll meet him in the Officer meeting later"

_**-Optimus' Office, Two Hours Later—**_

Optimus had finished all of his reports for the day, making him the happiest bot on base. That is, happiest bot on base until Prowl sensed he was relaxing and had dumped Jazz's new request forms on him. He sometimes cursed the efficiency of that bot, even if he did have what the two pairs of twins were calling the 'Twin Sense', or in other words, Prowl's miraculous and often spooky ability to know when either pair of twins was up to something any time of day.

A glorious example had been during a meeting with the idiotic Mr. Galloway, when Prowl had stiffened in his seat before getting up as the liaison was ranting and walked out of the room. The next sounds to be heard from the corridor had been the two identical shrieks of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as Prowl caught them setting up a prank, melting out of the shadows of the corridor to confront the troublesome duo.

Frustrated by the innocent little pile of paper work that Prowl had dumped on him not two minutes before, he quickly scanned the first one, speed reading the usual requests for more ammo and permission to use Wheeljack's new 'Disintegration Grenades' on Ravage the next time they caught the feline pest in the vents. Sighing he dropped the data-pad onto the desk and signed it, shifting through the others with his usual careful examination.

"Are you done Prime?" Prowl's baritone made him jump as he held the last of Jazz's requests in his servos, ready to read. He looked up at his SIC standing with his arms crossed over his chestplates, a hip cocked to the side, his wings flared and held at their usual impressive angle, golden optics narrowed suspiciously as Optimus made a show of pretending to read the last of the information on the data-pad and signing it.

"Now I am" Optimus said with a fake chirpy attitude, internally kicking himself as Prowl gave him another 'Teacher is displeased with Student' look that instantly made everybody guilty and Jazz somehow excited…

Optimus squirmed in his seat at the mental image as Prowl retrieved the signed data-pads "I will hand these over to Red Alert to send out" his SIC said briskly arranging them and striding out of the door.

Before Prowl could return and dump more work on him, Optimus made a show sneaking out of his office and down the corridor contemplating the importance of the last of the data-pad he had just signed. "It can't be that bad" Optimus shrugged "What's the worst that could happen?"

_**-A few Days Later—**_

"Look mate I've got a job to do" the workman said gruffly dropping his cigarette and stomping on it with his steel toed boot "Whoever called the company asked for the 64 foot deep pool with it 8 feet deep at the shallow end, 20 feet across, 120 feet long and I gotta put it somewhere"

Lennox was beginning to think this has got to be weirdest day of his life, discounting the helicopter Decepticon that trashed the base in Qatar, that one went under 'Nearly got killed violently and horribly day' while Epps snickered beside him at the hangar doors. "Who gave you the order?"

"Somebody named Jazz" the workman said with a sniff flicking through the paperwork that had been printed out.

William Lennox groaned slapping a hand to his forehead in annoyance "Of course it would be Jazz" he sighed picking up his radio and calling Jazz's comm. frequency. All he got was series of moans and grunts in return and a spectacular cry of 'Ohh, do that again Prowl!'. As Lennox stared at his radio as if it was a mutant creature out to get him, Robert Epps guffawed and reached forward for the paperwork.

"Alright, Jazz is clearly not available, where do I sign?"

_**-Two Years Later—**_

"I said I was sorry" Optimus tried again to the irritated looking Prowl as Jazz took a cannonball leap into the pool beside Bluestreak who gave a delighted giggle as he was almost taken under by the resulting tidal wave, watching as Blurr found out he could run on the surface of the water, showing off to an amused Jolt who was puffing up his armour and floating on the surface in the deep end beside Sideswipe who was trying to catch the speedy bot and drag him under the water. It seemed that the first ever Cybertronian Pool Party was well under way, complete with a grumpy Life Guard Ratchet, perched high on the observation chair, shouting at Wheeljack for attempting to dive off of the diving board without him watching.

"Read your data-pads more carefully" the Praxian sniffed his wings held rigidly in the 'I'm furious with you right now, don't try and suck up to me or I may hurt you' position ever since it was discovered that Optimus hadn't actually read the request pad for the swimming pool before signing it and handing it to Prowl and Red Alert to handle. The Security Director was fuming as well, more so at his mate, Inferno, for distracting him as he gave Jazz the go ahead for all of his requests, trusting Prime's agreeing signature in the box at the end of the report.

Ratchet, the slagger that he was, was actually looking forward to trying the pool out, on the Twins of course giving the familiar excuse 'I'm too old for that slag! Let the young Yahoos figure out if it's lethal or not'. Wheeljack however was in the same corner as Bluestreak, both incredibly excited to try something new and completely unusual. Ironhide had looked like a kid at Christmas once he had been told, and had immediately commed Wheeljack and talked him into trying out some underwater explosions.

"I'm going to get some solar charge" Prowl huffed stomping off to a transformer sized sun lounger that Jazz had commissioned from an equally enthusiastic Wheeljack "And you had better hope no-one does drown, Prime. Or I'm coming after you with my rocket launchers and Red Alert will be after you with his guns as well. Should I also mention Ratchet?"

"Yes, Prowl" Optimus said feeling abashed sitting on the pool side and dangling his legs under the water not realising Jazz sneaking out of the water.

Suddenly he heard the heavy beat of the pool party music change, making him look up curiously at a grinning Blaster in question as he belted out the Jaws theme. Like a slingshot a solar charging Sunstreaker grabbed a bewildered Bluestreak and yanked him out of the pool leaving his twin to flounder in spluttering amusement, the golden mech hissing at the water, clutching the grey praxian to him as Jazz crept up behind their Prime and shouted in his audio "Shark Attack!"

Optimus yelped in a surprised, un-Prime like, manner and literally jumped straight into the water. He floundered, flailing like a landed fish before managing to grab the edge of the pool and haul his helm out of the water. "I take it back Prowl" he snickered to his Chief Tactician who was looking rather annoyed at the water that now covered his pristine plating from Prime's ungraceful entrance to the water, the Prime taking the prank in good grace as he got his revenge by grabbing Jazz's leg and tossing him into the pool, the saboteur giving a shocked squeal as he disappeared beneath the water. "I'm not sorry at all!"


End file.
